


Happy Ever After

by TwilightDeLucca



Series: One Step at a Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender! Cas, Bartender! Dorothy Baum, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam Winchester, But it isn't true, CEO! Dean, Dean and Cassie don't know each other outside of work, Dean and Sam are close to each other, Dean isn't afraid of chick-flick moments, F/F, F/M, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Mary isn't dead, Not a douchebag John, Secretary! Cassie, Tech Geek! Ash, Tech Geek! Charlie, Top Dean, Top Lucifer, whatever kinks I can think of that sound realistic and maybe some that aren't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/pseuds/TwilightDeLucca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Lisa made Dean choose, never had he been happier. He should really thank Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The House

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU meaning there are no supernatural elements at all. If you want to see anything in particular in a chapter, please don't hesitate to let me know. Also if you see things that I might miss point that out as well. This fic isn't beta'd.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With college out of the way, our favorite spn boys are getting down to living life.

Dean Winchester eyed his fiance as they looked at the house. "Are you sure about this one babe?" He asked. Castiel Novak nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. I mean let's look at the facts. We're both men that work. Neither of us is hurting for money and we're getting married soon. This house is perfect." He replied.

Dean sighed with a smile. "Alright then. Let's look at it." He gave in. Castiel beamed and called the realtor. "This is the one. I just know it." He said. Dean chuckled. "I'm sure it is. But keep in mind that we've still got a few others to look at before we make a definite decision." He replied.

Castiel and Dean looked at houses all morning but neither of them felt the same way they felt when they looked at the first house. "Ok so you were right Cas. That first house was the house. Let's call the realtor back and let her know about our choice." Dean said. Castiel smiled smugly. "I _told_ you so." He replied. "Yeah yeah." Dean said with a smile.

Dean laughed when Castiel grabbed the for sale sign and threw it into the street in front of their new house. "That wasn't nice Cas." He said. Castiel grinned as he picked the sign up and kindly handed it to the realtor. She thanked them and left.


	2. The Meeting from Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean learns that even after five years of running his business, there are still people in the world that can inspire thoughts of homicide in him. In which Castiel is quite amused when Dean tells him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place five years after Dean and Castiel bought the house and got married. I will put in a time stamp at the end of the story that will show their wedding.

Dean sighed as he raked his hands through his hair. "Cassie what's my day looking like?" He asked as he guzzled his coffee. "You're due to have a meeting with Alastair from Hellfire Automotive in ten minutes." Cassie Robinson replied cheerfully. Dean groaned in annoyance. "Son of a bitch. I forgot about him. Ugh. And he won't meet with anyone else either. Alright anything else of importance?" He asked. "Well.......Sam called to let you know that you guys are doing dinner at the Novak place tonight at seven. And said that Lucifer demanded you be on time." Cassie replied. Dean nodded. "Fair enough." He agreed.

Castiel Winchester (formerly Novak) rolled his eyes as his older brother Gabriel talked his ear off about the girl he was dating. "I'm serious Cassie! She might be the one!" He insisted. "You say that about all the people you date Gabe. Male _or_ female." Castiel sighed. Gabriel pouted. "That's fair enough Cassie but we can't all grow up with our one and only forever and always can we?" He protested. Castiel got a dopey grin. "No I suppose we're not all that perfectly lucky are we?" He teased. Gabriel chuckled. "Even after ten years, you're still gone on the poor bastard aren't you?" He teased back. "Yup. I'll be gone on him forever." Castiel replied with a dreamy sigh. Gabriel shook his head. "Will you at least meet her?" He asked. "Ok. Bring her to dinner at the house tonight. Mom and Dad want to meet her as well." Castiel agreed.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to Alastair's nasally voice go on about how much Winchester Auto Group Inc. could benefit from having Hellfire Automotive on the team. "Alastair while I do agree with you about Hellfire Automotive being a benefit to WAG, I don't agree that we should discuss the terms over an intimate dinner. I'm married and happily so. If this meeting was an excuse to hit on me then I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut it short. I'm due to lunch with my husband in half an hour." The green eyed man forced himself to sound polite and civil even though he wanted to murder the man in front of him and hide the body where no one would ever find it. Alastair sneered. "Ah yes. Your whore named after an angel." He sniffed. Dean's eyes blazed angrily. "This meeting is now over. I'll have one of my partners contact your office for any details about the merger if, and that's a big if, I'm interested. I'm sure I could find a much more......respectful company to merge with. Good day." He snarled as he stood up and walked out of the boardroom before he actually did kill the bastard. "Cassie please have someone show Alastair out." Dean ordered. "Yes sir." Cassie replied. She winced as Dean's office door slammed shut and called security to escort Alastair out of the building.

Dean closed his eyes in his office and practiced the not-so-stupid-after-all breathing exercises his husband suggested he use when he got pissed off. Once he was certain he was calm enough that he wouldn't attack anyone or anything, Dean opened his eyes and pushed the button to page Cassie. "Yes sir?" Cassie answered promptly. "What're my chances of leaving early today?" Dean asked. "Well let's see." Cassie mused as Dean heard her typing rapidly. "You're in luck today Mr. Winchester. Bobby Singer called while you were dealing with Alastair. Singer Auto is on board with a merger as well. And if I may sir, Mr. Singer is a much better choice than Alastair." Cassie replied. Dean grinned even though she couldn't see it. "Alright then Cassie. Call Mr. Singer back and put him through the moment he answers. Also, call Alastair back and tell him that WAG doesn't feel that Hellfire Automotive is going to be a good fit after all. Extend my sincerest apologies and wish him a good day. Then call Cas and put him through as soon as he answers as well. Oh and Cassie?" He said. "Yes sir?" Cassie asked. "Call me Dean." Dean replied. "Yes sir. It'll be done right away Dean." Cassie laughed.


	3. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean is ready to say fuck it and destroy the world, Castiel is always there to calm him down and keep him sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so absolutely thrilled with the positive feedback I've been getting from my work so far. Thank you to everyone that has left kudos or a positive comment. It makes me a lot less reserved about writing on here. ^_^

Dean stalked into the restaurant with a murderous expression on his face. He was late because Alastair had come to his office personally to whine about how it wasn't fair that he was choosing Singer Auto over Hellfire Automotive. Dean clenched his teeth just remembering the screaming match the two had engaged in. Cassie was an angel because instead of freaking out, she just calmly called security to escort Alastair off the premises and rescheduled the rest of his day so that Dean could leave early before he did something he regretted. Seeing his husband and best friend sitting patiently at the table helped lift his spirits too. "I'm sorry I'm late Cas." Dean murmured as he greeted him with a chaste kiss to the jaw. "It's alright. I just got here a few minutes ago myself." Castiel replied with a smile. 

Castiel noted the look on his husband's face and sighed. "What's wrong babe?" He asked calmly. "Work shit." Dean grunted. Castiel reached across the table and gently grabbed Dean's jaw to make him look at him. "We share our problems right? Even if I can't solve yours and you can't solve mine, we still share. Now tell me." He said firmly. Dean's lips twitched like he wanted to smile but he refrained. "Ok so remember that meeting I had set up with the owner of Hellfire Automotive?" He asked. Castiel nodded. "Yes. Alastair right? He was a douche in high school too." He agreed. "Well I had my meeting with him and things seemed to be going ok until he started hitting on me again. I even told him I was happily married but it didn't stop him. So I told him that I had to cut our meeting short and that I'd call him if I was interested in merging. Cassie told me that Bobby called and said he was game for a merge because we're family anyway so I had Cassie call him and patch him through. We got the deal settled over the phone and then Cassie called Alastair and told him that unfortunately WAG wasn't looking to merge with Hellfire Automotive at the present time. Then she called you and got voicemail so I was getting ready to head this way when Alastair showed up unannounced and proceeded to whine like a bitch about how I wasn't being fair to him. We got into a huge screaming match and I swear Cas I _swear_ I was this close to strangling him to death with my bare fucking hands when Cassie opened my door and presented security to escort Alastair out. If I wasn't happily married to you, I'd have kissed her." Dean finished the story.

Castiel laughed softly and leaned across to press a kiss to Dean's mouth. "It sounds like you've had a tiring day. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to eat lunch here and when we're done, we'll go home and I'll give you a massage. Then we can either veg out on the couch and watch movies all afternoon, go visit our brothers before we have to go to my parents' place for dinner tonight, or we can get naked and fuck all afternoon until it's time to go to my parents' place for dinner tonight." He said. Dean stared at him for a moment before he laughed as well and shook his head. "You know once upon a time, you'd have blushed tomato red and stuttered if you so much as said the word sex. Now look at you saying fuck like you've been saying it all your life. I corrupted you so fucking well. I'm proud of myself." He said with a grin. "So what are you going to pick?" Castiel asked with a smile as well. "Obviously we're going to fuck until we have to go to your parents' place. Nothing calms me down quite like fucking you into the mattress." Dean replied. Castiel laughed and nodded. "Very well then. Let's get through lunch and we'll go home and do just that." He said.


End file.
